


Take a Break

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After shooting the unsub on the latest case to save JJ’s life, Spencer and JJ remain in the office late filling out paperwork. Completely overwhelmed, JJ begins to break down and Spencer distracts her with some drinks (from Rossi’s office naturally) and a dance.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Take a Break

Silence blanketed the office save for the shuffling of papers and clicking pens. Everyone else had left for the night, BAU included, leaving Spencer and JJ in the office alone to fill out the paperwork from the latest case. 

Although not uncommon in their line of work, each time one of them ended up directly in the line of fire it shook them all. Something like that could never become “normal,” no matter how often it happened. 

Spencer felt his eyes become heavy sleep at the overwhelming boredom before him. He thrived on being in the field and putting together the profile, but once the paperwork came around he fell into a mind-numbing stagnancy. As the pen slid across the paper, a sniffle ripped him from his boredom and brought his attention to the desk next to him where JJ sat completing her own paperwork. “JJ? You okay?”

“Yea, yea,” she said quickly, wiping the tears away with the back of her sleeve. “I’m good.”

Although he knew she was lying, he knew how he’d felt after staring death in the face. Maybe she didn’t want to talk. 

Going back to his work, Spencer tried to block out the overwhelming need to help his friend - make her feel better - but the nagging feeling in his brain told him she needed something. He put his paperwork to the side and walked over to Morgan’s desk to grab a paperclip before heading to Rossi’s office. 

JJ needed a drink to take her mind off things and what better place to get a drink than from Rossi’s office. Making a mental note to tell Rossi his lock was way too easily picked, he slid the door open and found his friend’s good bottle of bourbon that he kept for special cases. Surely he wouldn’t mind. 

He grabbed two tumblers and the bottle before going back outside and setting them on top of JJ’s paperwork. “Take a break,” he said softly. “It’s okay.”

She gave him a soft smile, obviously fake, but a smile nonetheless and put her pen down as Spencer poured some of the amber liquid into both glasses. When she tipped the glass back to welcome the burn, he turned some music on his phone and laid it on his desk. “Remember the waltz I taught you?”

“After Hastings? In your apartment? I remember.”

Spencer smiled softly, holding out his hand for her to take. Rising from the desk, she placed her palms against his and rested her head against his chest, thankful for the distraction and the ability to say nothing at all. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” he whispered. “But if you want to talk, I’ll listen.” 

I've said what I said and you know what I mean  
But I can't still focus on anything

Lyrics fell away leaving the perfect rhythm in its wake and it led the two in a dance that continued long after the song had finally ended. “If you hadn’t been there I would’ve died,” JJ finally said. “Will and Henry would’ve lost me. Michael would never even remember who I was...”

She drifted off in the nightmare, below the waves, thankful once again when Spencer pulled her out from under the surf. “But you’re still here. Because we don’t-”

“Split up,” she replied, laughing it off but once again feeling the sting of splitting up with him all those years ago in Atlanta.  
Immediately, Spencer noticed her tense up and pulled away to grab their drinks from off her desk. “Hey, none of that. Atlanta wasn’t your fault.”

A genuine smile peeked out from behind sad eyes. He really did know her better than anyone else. “You’ll have to keep reminding me.”  
“I will. You do this job because of how it makes you feel. You’re doing what you’re meant to be doing and being an inspiration to your family in the process.”

“I know,” she replied. “But I was so close to-”

“You didn’t. And that’s what matters. We’ll always, always be here to back you up.”

JJ absentmindedly tipped the glass back to finish off the bourbon before placing it back on the desk. “Thank you, Spence,” she whispered, standing up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Then it’s a good thing you won’t ever have to find out.”


End file.
